Bursting into flames
by Midnight-mist-87
Summary: [CHAPPIE 6!] Sequel of Flame and the ember. Flames erupt again in Gary and Misty’s life, as old friends return and new foes threaten to turn their relationship down to ashes. [Egoshippy] Gary
1. That hollow surprise

_ATTENTION, THIS IS A SEQUEL OF "THE FLAME AND THE EMBER"_

**Author's Note:** Okay, let me start by saying I could not be any more nervous about this fic. I think your great reactions throughout "The flame and the ember" scared me. Left the bar too high for me to try to jump over to, and frankly, I'm terrified! So.. Don't be expecting the updates as quickly as they came in FAE (Sometimes two or three a week, yes I was nuts). But I just feel hopeless, It's like I have a mess of a story in my head, and I'm having the hardest time putting it in words, or rather, type it out. I know the big plot twists, where it's gonna be, the character developments, and climax of the story, but still I'm so frightened! xD

Hopefully you'll put up with me.

**Rating**: M (For language and stuff in latter chapters) Beware of rating.

**Summary**: Flames erupt again in Gary and Misty's life, a month after their departure from Pallet, as old friends return and new foes threaten to turn their relationship down to ashes.

**Pairing**: Gary x Misty. Egoshipping; Again, if you're not fond of it and think you can't open your mind to it, I suggest you don't read. If you read and still dislike it, and have nothing objective nor constructive to say; please, don't flame. Although I haven't had that problem, unleees... o0

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bursting into flames**

**By Midnight** **Mist**

**Chapter 1: That hollow surprise**

Taking out the car keys out of the engine, he ran a hand through his hair and smirked. He was still admiring his newest acquisition; and even though the car itself was much, much less luxurious than the other one he used to have, there was something quite eye snatching about it. Might have been the fact that it had no roof... nor actual doors, really.

Gary stepped out of his "safari" jeep in front of the Cerulean gym and yawned as he picked up the grocery bag and walked inside. Only the Waterflower sisters could forget to go to the supermarket until they woke up and found no breakfast. As he walked in, he was immediately greeted by Daisy, who practically snatched the food away from his arms making him sweatdrop, and dropping quite a few things to the ground.

"Oh my god, _Food_! We were, like, starving!" her high pitched voice greeted. At the mention of food, both Lily and Violet arrived to the scene looking in a haste to eat, and soon. Lily's face lit up at the glorious vision of the brown paper bag. "Far out! We, like, love you!" Lily gloated rummaging through the bag and taking out a candy bar.

Violet laughed as her sister started to pig out in the middle of the entrance hall. "yeah, you're like, the best boyfriend Misty's had"

Gary raised an eyebrow, wearing an amused smirk on his lips. "I'm the only boyfriend Misty's had"

"Which instantly makes you the best one, Isn't that _awesome_!" Daisy winked as she motioned with her head the kitchen, Lily and Violet started to pack the mess of groceries on the floor and scurried off to the kitchen hugging the paper bag. Daisy rolled her eyes childishly chewing her gum.

"Speaking of, where is she?" Gary inquired looking. Gary knew she was awake, after all, it had been her best puppy dog eyes that had made him comply and go grocery shopping at 9am. She had sneaked to his room and started to poke him in the ribs, and then, impatient as she was, she pushed him off the bed, making him startle awake once he had hit the ground. His eyes darted around the entrance hall expecting to see the red headed girl, and Daisy smirked.

"Some new kid got here insanely early and demanded a fight, she's probably battling him, like, now" Daisy said with a sigh. "Well, I'm SO off to eat, drag Misty to the kitchen when she's done, we'll have breakfast ready for ya guys!"

Gary just nodded, as he watched her leave. As soon as he found himself alone in the entrance hall he walked towards the door that connected to the Cerulean battling arena, but before he could even reach it, it sprung open, and he stepped back, dodging the door slap he almost got.

A kid, wearing a baseball cap over his curly blonde hair walked out, snickering madly. Gary Oak just stood there, bewildered. "Hey kid, what happened, did you win the badge?" Gary asked; he knew how cranky Misty got when starter trainers beat her in her gym, seeing the kid start to laugh.

"No" The kid chuckled. "She kicked my ass" he said bluntly as another fit of laughter erupted from him. The blonde jogged to the exit, still chuckling and leaving a very perplexed Gary behind. Gary frowned, and opened the door, making his way to the battling arena, that also served the gym as a pool for the water pokemon.

He almost winced as he found himself in front of the door that lead to the pool. He didn't know what to expect, but as he twisted the knob and flung open the door, he gaped.

Misty stood in the side of the pool, cursing under her breath, completely wet and soaked to the bone. His eyes widened as he mentally chanted not to laugh, or she would kill him in a flash. Misty, hearing the sound of the door, looked embarrassed as she found Gary to be there, wearing a strange expression on his face.

"Don't laugh" She warned, raising her fist as a warning.

Gary threw his arms up, practically waving a white flag. He inhaled deeply, trying to keep his laughter at bay as she tried to squeeze the water out of her hair. "What happened?"

She glared at him for a minute for forcing her to tell the story, and he flashed an innocent smile that stole the tiniest chuckle out of her, breaking her crankiness for a split second. She pouted. "I was about to win an easy battle with some kid... When I ordered Staryu to use tackle, I kinda motioned forward too strongly... "

Gary approached her, once she stopped talking and searched her eyes that seemed to dodge everywhere in embarrassment. "...and?"

She glared at him again, making him grin. "I lost my balance, okay? I fell into the pool." Misty pouted and crossed her arms, huffing and shook her head, making water splatter all around. Gary unconsciously stepped back to avoid getting wet, something she took notice of. A sly grin settled on her lips. "I... I just need a..."

Gary raised her eyebrow. She was up to no good.

"HUG!" she yelled out, opening her arms and started to chase a running Gary to the exit door. "Stay away from me, Crazy!" he yelled back, running with all his might.

This girl was a seriously fast runner, so when he felt her feather arms wrap around his torso he instantly desisted his attempt of escape. Slumping his shoulders and lowering his head, he sighed as he felt her soaked clothes wet his own, and slowly turned around to face her. Misty smiled, evilly, and hugged him again, resting her drenched hair on his neck on purpose. He sighed, and rolled his eyes, reluctantly patting her back lightly. "There, there..." he said, amusedly annoyed.

Misty released the bear grip on him and let him go, opportunity he took to breathe properly again and check the damage done. Gary sweatdropped; he was very much wet, and it made his clothes stick to his skin. Glaring at the red head, he remembered breakfast.

"Right, breakfast, are you hungry?"

Misty's eyes widened, forgetting the entire pool incident. "I'M STARVING!" She took his hand and ran to the exit door, dragging him to the kitchen, and not the other way around as Daisy had first suggested. They crossed the gym at a record speed, and stumbled into the kitchen to find Daisy, Violet, and Lily eating their weight on waffles.

Lily raised a suspicious eyebrow as she saw the couple enter the kitchen. "Hey!" She said through a mouthful of food. "No making out in the pool!" she scolded failing miserably at being upset.

Gary opened his mouth to protest but flustered for a quick second, before regaining his composure. "We didn't make out in the pool" he said, calmly as he took a seat down next to Misty in the kitchen table and saw her grin evilly. He glared at Misty, she was trying to embarrass him back, wasn't she? "... Much" He added, and grinned victoriously as he saw Misty's eyes widen and blush. Before she could utter her indignation out loud, she heard Violet giggle, and Daisy put down her fork loudly.

Daisy covered her ears "Oh my god, Lily! I SO don't want to know this!"

Violet sneered. "Oh come on, you prudes!" she chuckled, as she snatched the cereal box and re filled her bowl. "Misty's a grown girl now, she can make out with her boyfriend in the pool if she wants to!"

"Gahh!" Daisy protested pressing her hands against her ears harder.

Misty blushed a deeper shade of red. "We were _not _maki---"

The ringing of the phone in the next room unsettled the already awkward conversation, Daisy uncovered her ears, breathing out a sigh of relief. Lily just shook her head trying to shake the subject out of her head, as Gary looked at the four sisters not even trying to hide his amusement. Lily cracked her neck to one side and got up to answer the phone, in the next room.

Silence settled on the table as everyone resumed their eating activities in silence again, but it was broken yet again as Lily peeked her head through the door. "Gary, she says she's your sister...?" Lily announced, motioning him to come to attend to the phone. Gary and Misty both shared a questioning glance, as the brunette stood up from the table and made his way across the room. Lily let him through and soon returned to the breakfast table.

Misty took another bite out of her sandwich. It was weird, they had been in Cerulean for almost a month, yes, longer than expected, but May had never called, she did send an unbelievable number of handwritten letters... May often said they were much more personal than a phone call. What could she want that was so urgent?

---------------------------------

"Hey, stupid" the brunette greeted as Gary showed up in her screen, with a hint of bitterness staining her usual cheery voice.

"May? This is odd" Gary questioned, instantly suspicious. May seemed fidgety, and she let out a shaky breath. Gary raised an eyebrow, noticing her distress. A moment of silence went by "May? What's wrong?"

May remained silent for a couple of seconds, and let out yet another breath. "Gary, you _have_ to come home"

Gary's heart almost came to a halt, fearing the worst. "Is Grandpa okay?" he immediately questioned.

May frowned. "Yeah he's okay" she said, visibly relaxing a little "Why wouldn't he be?" May added with a genuinely confused expression. "Gees, Gary, he's not THAT old"

Gary let out a breath, as he felt his heart start beating again. "Okay then, then why exactly do I HAVE to go home?" a glint of mockery seeped into his voice.

And there it was, the nervous edge he had spotted again earlier in the conversation surfacing in her. May sighed again and darted her eyes around the room.

"Gary... "She started. "They came home, they arrived... you know..." she drifted off for a split second

"...Our _parents_" May added after a pause.

Gary's eyes petrified, as he felt a wave of indescribable feelings wash over him, stealing the expression out of his blue eyes. He knew it was bound to happen, he knew they would return someday, ever since their departure; eight ago, and was reminded again of such fact three, no, almost four years ago when they last heard of them.

But knowing such inevitabilities does not mean you'll be ready for them when they finally arrive.

And in that instant, there was nothing truer in Gary's life.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note:** Muahaha, evil me. Who thought this sequel was going to be about Cerulean or Professor Oak? Muaha, raise your hands! I was toying around with the thought of Gary's parents returning home before I finished FAE: But it was too long of an arc to even HINT in that story.

So... Comments?

Please review!

_A little welcome back present for you!_

_(This is an URL) http/www.sighost.us/members/midnightmist/teehee.jpg_

**Midnight** **Mist**


	2. The ones left behind

----------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: The ones left behind**

Of course she was nervous; they had packed their belongings in Cerulean to go back to Pallet. She was going to meet his parents, that even though were absent for the most important phase of his life, they still were his parents, and they still mattered.

No, she wasn't nervous. She was _terrified_.

But she had to be strong, because if _she_ was nervous, then he was _crumbling_, and she could see through his tough charade, as she always could. Even though they were in front of the Cerulean gym, she could see the way he clenched his jaw, and looked absent for straight minutes, as if his mind had left his body from time to time, before shaking his head lightly and returning back to reality. Then he would focus on her and give her the tiniest smile. As if it were her the one that needed strength. Misty sighed, as she took his hand and entwined her fingers with his, squeezing his palm just a little. Gary stared at her oddly; How adorable, he truly believed she was buying his cool act.

Lily pulled Misty into a hug, but Misty refused to let go of Gary's hand, so she returned the hug with her spare hand. As she did, the two other sisters threw themselves into the hug, making one unbearably cute group hug, that Gary was also pulled into.

"Awww..." Violet lamented "I'm gonna miss you guys, you're both, like, SO adorable!"

Daisy pulled Misty into another hug, jerking her away from Gary's hold. "And hey, hun" she whispered. "Don't be nervous about meeting his folks, they'll love you" Daisy beamed. "You ARE a Waterflower after all" Daisy winked, and Misty smiled, raising an eyebrow at her older sister. "I'll be okay, sis, thanks" Misty said, appearing to be more sure of herself than she really was, however, it seemed to provide Daisy the tranquillity she needed, as she let Misty escape her bear hug.

Lily eyed Gary quizzically, making him gulp under the spotlight. "You better take good care of her, understood, mister?"

Gary sweatdropped, embarrassed for a second. "Yes, ma'am" he replied, bringing his hand to the forehead in an army soldier manner. The act seemed to lighten Lily up, as she smiled at the boy. "Thank you anyway, she's never been happier"

Gary remained silent losing all hint of humour in his eyes, as his eyes deviated to Misty, where she was standing next to Daisy, engulfed in a hug. His gaze returned to the two remaining Waterflowers and he smirked. He nodded briefly at both of them. "I won't ever hurt her, if that's what you're aiming at"

Violet beamed. "Oh my god, It kinda was, and hey, you, like, _passed_!"

Misty and Daisy returned to the scene, and Misty hurried to Gary's side. "Gary, It's late"

It was only 12pm, and Pallet was at a driving distance, abut they wanted to get there early, unpack, and be ready for dinner. Gary nodded at the orange haired girl, and picked up his handbag. "Better get going, then", Misty nodded, picking up her backpack.

They headed to the beaten up jeep and threw their belongings in the back. As they got on, Misty waved from the passenger's seat at her sisters. "Take good care of Togetic while we're gone!" she shouted at them as Gary turned on the ignition.

Daisy smiled. "Take care guys!" and the three sisters waved their goodbyes as the car finally started, and they could no longer be seen in the horizon.

------------------------------------------

"Gary?"

Gary's head turned towards Misty for a second before returning to the road.

"If you don't stop clenching your jaw you're not gonna be able to open your mouth again, and as much as I'd enjoy having you unable to speak for a while, I'm gonna miss your constant chatter" She said light-heartedly.

Gary's blue eyes shifted in amusement as he realized he was in fact, clenching his jaw ever since they had left Cerulean behind, and rolled his eyes. "Look, Red, I know you're nervous, but you have _got_ to stop tapping your foot, the sound is driving me nuts"

Misty looked perplexed as she realized in fact she had been tapping her foot against the tapestry and sweat dropped. "Okay, okay, let's settle. We're both a bit nervous, what do ya think?"

He seemed to ponder this. "Fine, whatever makes you feel better, pretty"

Misty just snorted, as unladylike as she could be. He was trying to deviate the attention to her, she was quite aware of that, but she didn't mind, she was determined to be his strong shoulder is he needed it as he had been way too many times for her.

The drive to Pallet was three hours, approximately, and the fidgety silent trip only made it seem longer. But as soon as they passed the "Welcome to Pallet" sign, everything seemed to speed up and in a flash, they found themselves parked on the front lawn of the Oak mansion.

_Long time no see_; Misty smirked at the wooden construction.

Gary sat there, in the driver's seat, looking straight forward, jaw still clenched making his cheekbone stand out, for a few minutes, parked in his own house's front lawn. Misty stared at him quizzically, rolling her eyes as she couldn't even see him flinch, or blink.

She smirked evilly leaning to his seat and planting a short peck on his cheek that managed to steal him away from the comatose status he was in. He blinked his eyes, almost startling awake and looked at Misty as he felt a pang of emotion flick through his stomach. He grinned, oh yes, he'd need a bit more than that in that precise moment, so he leaned to her, and captured her lips, pressing them against his, deepening the kiss almost instantly as his hand settled on her orange hair, tousling it. Misty giggled, nibbling on his lip, because it always drove him crazy, but soon the kiss came to an abrupt halt.

They were soaking wet, yet again.

Gary turned around, unbelief marked all over his face, as he looked back and found May grinning evilly holding a recently empty bucket of water.

"You guys arrived!" she greeted, as cheery as always, almost pretending she had not just thrown a bucket of water at them.

Moments like those made Gary wish his car had doors. Or at least a roof. But, before he could even start rambling and lose his temper, Misty squealed in excitement besides him and almost jumped over his head, tacking May into a big hug the brunette returned instantly, with a goofy grin in her face. "I missed you girl!" May shrieked in delight. "You don't even know how dull Samuel gets when he starts talking about science, I was in serious need of girl talk!" May dismissed the fact that her clothes were getting humid with the hug. Hey, at least it wasn't Gary, he had been the one that had gotten almost all the water from the bucket, after all.

Gary shaking his head free of the water that made his hair fall into his face, finally climbed out of the jeep, glaring at his older sister. He grinned evilly. "Don't I get a hug too?"

"Nah uh, brat-o, Misty's the _dry_ one" May said, trying to avoid Gary's embrace, using Misty as a human shield, who gagged every time May pushed her and pulled her in her own defence. After a few moments of wrestling, Misty finally freed herself from the hug and straightened her clothes. "And professor Oak?"

May smiled cheerfully "He actually left a day after our parents arrived, he said he had something to do, nothing to worry about"

Gary would have been relieved at such news, but the early mention of his parents made his eyes waver as the blue in them shifted to a darker colour. Clenching his jaw again, he seemed to have completely forgotten about the status of his clothes and hair, and looked on to the wooden mansion. "Where are they?"

May looked concerned at the cold reactions her little brother was having, and shared a worried glance with Misty. "They left this morning to see, and I quote, If Pallet was as adorable as they remembered" May informed "They'll be back for dinner, so you have enough time to unpack"

They shared a moment of sepulchral silence, both females looking anxiously at the brunette. Misty was the first one to break the quiet. "Um... Gary?" she tugged at him, dragging him back to the car to retrieve their luggage. "Come on, let's unpack"

Gary nodded, finally reacting, and picked up both travelling backpacks and slung them over his shoulder. May smiled again at the chivalry display as she seemed to relax. "'kay, girl, I got room 17 all done and tidied up for ya!" As she did her trademark peace sign with her hand, Misty chuckled.

Putting the motive of why they were there aside, this looked promising. As they walked back into the Oak mansion, she couldn't help but to feel as if arriving to a second home, the same lawn, the same house, the same room...

It was just like the old times

----------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Thank you for your support! Wah, I almost got teary eyed with every review. Teehee, I'm just that much of a cry baby, I suppose.

One thing though, Before I go to my usual reviewing reply frenzy, I'd like to know how many of you actually _want_ to get their reviews replied to, because I do know that sometimes it interrupts certain functions the e-mail's got, or, flood and takes precious storing space, so... The ones that want a review responded to, please add the world (Reply) at the very end of it. Thankees, of course, feel free to use it always, or as often as you'd like, or even not at all.

Also, I would have loved to introduce Gary's Parents in this chapter, but jumping from Cerulean to Pallet in a flash would have seemed rushed, after all, they couldn't leave without saying goodbye to the sisters, or saying hello to May, huh? And next chapter, I promise promise really really –Gary's parents!

FYI: I had to make their names up, I couldn't even find a mention of them anywhere. Bwahaha.

**_Midnight_** **_Mist_**

_Review: D_


	3. Tardy reunions

**A/N:** This one was rather lengthy. ; Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Tardy reunions **

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_

The impetuous sound broke into Misty's ears as she finished unpacking her clothes in room 17. She turned as she heard the sound, curious, and walked towards the door, with a sock in one hand. Twisting the knob, she only smirked as she saw the spiky haired wonder grinning sheepishly at her. Gary frowned, noticing the sock in her hand, and raised an ironic eyebrow.

"Misty... you sock"

Misty laughed wholeheartedly and dropped the sock, smugly letting him know his taunting didn't have any effect in her. Liar, liar, it really did, but in a really, really good way. But as she was prepared to reply something regarding his bad pun, she saw the glint of humour in his face fade away as he placed his hands on her shoulders and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Come on Red, Let's go, it's time" a hint of tragedy was heavy on his voice.

'_Oh...'_ no wonder the change of mood Gary had just displayed, after all, she could already feel jittery about the situation as well, and they weren't even _her_ parents she was going to see after—what—eight years? Misty shook her head, forcing a perfect smile and graced her thumb across his cheek. "Come on, what are we waiting for?" She said cheery, trying to lighten up the mood.

Walking through the hallway of green wallpaper, they managed to walk down the stairs at a smooth pace. Gary Oak had not yet seen his parents, it had been May who had paged him using what used to be Professor Oak's beeper to let him know that they were there. He had blinked a couple of times, unbelieving, and had changed to the most informal outfit he could have found. Everything sent out a message to him, his was that he wasn't fretting over them. Those times had passed. So clad in his cargo jeans and black shirt, he walked down the stairs, with a hollow expression in his eyes. The final door remained unopened.

In the other side, a woman that had more than 40 years on her but appeared 35 at her best, was standing in the living room, with a wine glass in her delicate hand. Her blonde shoulder length hair seemed to frame the elegance of her formal wear, and the pearl necklace around her neck shimmered in the soft autumn light of the evening. Next to her, in a Victorian lounge leather chair, a man, almost 50 years old, and showing them, was sitting in a navy suit, that looked expensive, but brought out the brown hair, still untamed and unscarred by age.

The woman's bright blue eyes shifted as the door opened and turned to the sound, making her bright yellow hair spiral around her for an instant. Settling her cold eyes on her youngest son, she smiled delicately. "My god, Stephen, look at how tall he is" her highly aristocratic voice spoke first. "He must've gotten that from his grandfather, that giant" She accused, letting out a controlled and probably too calculated laugh.

The man sitting in the leather chair dropped the newspaper he was reading and stood up, taking a cigar out his mouth, letting out a puff of smoke as he stood up. But before he could greet his son in a proper way, his wife rolled her eyes. "Good grief, Gary, could you find something less appropriate to wear to dinner?"

"For Heaven's sake, Marie, let the kid talk!" The man softly said, staring into his son, with a hint of pride too faint to be spotted by anyone else but him.

Gary's blue eyes shifted as he stared to his mother, and back to his father. He nodded shortly. "I see you've made it back well" he noted, distant.

Marie smiled, smugly, but the smile faltered as she noticed for the first time, the orange haired girl standing besides his son. "Oh dear, and who might you be?" She addressed to Misty

Gary coughed, trying to clear up his throat and answering for her. "Stephen, Marie..." Both parents winced almost imperceptibly as their son addressed to them by their first name. "... This is Misty Waterflower... my girlfriend"

Misty's eyes travelled to Gary; he was nervous... yes, and she was most definitely petrified, good god, what did she do now, did she shake their hands, did she nod, did she wave, did she tie them up and beg them to like her? She let out a shaky breath, prepared to say some cliché like 'pleased to meet you' or 'hey, nice curtains', but before she could stutter out something she would regret, Gary's mother took a sip out of her crystal glass and eyed her warily. "Very well, what a lovely girl, don't you think Stephen?"

"Yes, Marie..." Stephen agreed with his wife, without any hint of interest in the subject.

"What, Misty? She's great, mom" A nervous chuckle followed as May spoke up for the first time. Gary's head jerked to where she was standing, practically unnoticeable. Had she always been there? It appeared so, and as May stood quietly almost in the corner of the room Gary studied her silently. It was odd, she appeared almost... submissive. May threw a tentative smile at the red head, still petrified in her spot, which loosened her up a bit.

But the awkward moment of silence that ensued made Misty tense up again.

It wasn't broken until the maid walked in and announced dinner was ready.

The dining room had never looked so glorious. The table was almost too weak for the feast it was holding, every kind of meat, vegetable, and drink was laid in the middle, as the shinning china accentuated the entire pompous outlook. Misty gaped, she had never seen so many forks by her dish, what was she supposed to do with all of them? Gary elbowed her softly and as Misty looked up to him, Gary flashed a smile.

Her eyebrows shot up, he hadn't done that ever since they climbed down the stairs. He motioned the fork and knife she should use for the first dish, and she blushed briefly, was she really that transparent? Misty looked embarrassed but got over it quickly enough, mentally thanking him.

Okay... so it wasn't going that bad.

"So, Misty, is it, Are you a pokemon trainer like my son?" Marie questioned, coldly.

Misty and Gary exchanged concerned glances. So much for a pleasant evening. Misty coughed. "Actually... I'm kinda like a part time gym leader"

Marie nodded slowly, showing no interest in the subject. "I see... is that how you met?" She addressed the question to both of them.

Gary and Misty exchanged yet another look. Gary's parents were really uninformed. Gary cleared his throat, and cracked his neck to one side. "Look, uh.. m... Marie, I'm not a pokemon trainer anymore"

This last part finally seemed to snatch Stephen's attention away from the newspaper he was holding up. He eyed Gary cautiously and drifted for a moment his eyes to Misty. "Not a trainer anymore, son? What happened?"

"Uh, dad" May interrupted "It's really not that big a deal, he quit pokemon training and became a researcher... like grandpa?" She finished, under her breath.

Stephen's eyes wavered, nodding. "Ah, see Marie? That's not _that_ bad"

Gary and Misty exchanged one last look, before slumping their shoulders in defeat. "Marie, Stephen... May" He should have known this would come up. "Actually, I'm not a researcher anymore. Three pairs of baffled eyes tore into him. "I quit that line of work recently, uh.. I—"

Stephen gaped. "Son, Oaks don't quit" he said sternly, folding his newspaper, completely focused on his son for the very first time. The family name was on the game, after all. "What are you up to now?" he questioned, harshly.

Gary shifted uncomfortably. "I don't _know_. It's what I'm _trying_ to figure out" he let out a breath, starting to lose his patience. Misty's eyes widened, this was not good. "It's NOT that big of a deal, I'm 18, for god's sake" he blurted out, exasperated. Misty's hand rested on his knee, soothing him almost instantly, and he closed his eyes, clenching his jaw as he breathed in slowly.

Marie and Stephen looked at one another, raising an eyebrow at their son's outburst. Marie sighed, drinking what was left of her glass of red wine. She gulped, without a second thought. "So, _Misty_, isn't it?" She questioned yet again. "Where are you from?"

May sighed, as she dove into her peas, uncomfortable by the whole situation. Yes, things were tense. But for the very first time, the entire core family was there, her mom, her dad, her little brother, all sitting around a table, and Misty being there made it all the better. Yes, she had hated them for being absent, but how can anyone resist the concept of being a family again? Things were tense alright, but she would at least try to make things work. She needed it, she needed their approval, the same approval that they gave Gary countless times when he was a kid, but never gave her, that used to make her think that they had just wanted a boy to preserve the family last name and that was it, but now... Could she finally get it? She honestly didn't know. But she would try to find out.

Misty let out a breath, exhaling slowly, the question still freshly dangling in the air.

My god, this evening was going to be very, very torturous.

------------------------------------------

"Stephen..."

The middle aged man was sitting in the leather armchair in the comfortable library the house had. Clad in a red silk robe, he flipped aimlessly through the pages of his newspaper.

"Stephen!" Marie's voice shouted again, summoning his attention. Stephen rolled his eyes, and dropped his newspaper, folding it in his lap.

"What is it, Marie?" he said, his monotone voice directed at his wife.

Marie sighed, letting out an overly exaggerated breath, and placed her perfectly manicured hands on her hips as she started to pace around, walking with the distinguished sway in the hips aristocratic women had. "Good grief, Stephen, you barely pay any attention to me" She said coldly, but more uninterested than she should have been. "Anyway, what ARE we going to do about this situation?"

Stephen hung his head low, a bit too tired of the melodrama. "About WHAT situation, Marie?" he questioned, sighing.

"The girl!" Marie shouted out, losing her composure briefly. The blonde huffed, tucking a stray blonde strand of hair behind her ear. "What are we going to do about the girl?" At her husband's clueless silence she threw her hands up, not believing how oblivious her life partner could be. "That gym leader... Misty. She's corrupting him, for god's sake; Gary might as well be a bum right now"

Stephen turned serious. "I'm also concerned about Gary's vocational crisis, but I don't think it's wise to blame—"

"I _know_ gold diggers like her, Stephen, look what Gary's turned into! She's... she's not good enough for an Oak, you know it as well as I do" her stern and compelling voice stabbed her husband's ears as Stephen winced at the sound.

Rolling his blue eyes, and picking up his newspaper back up. "Fine, Marie, have it your way" he said, tiredly "...as always" Stephen mumbled under his breath, receiving a death glare from the blonde. Marie raised her chin, gaining back her usual pride.

"I'm glad your finally being reasonable, darling" The affectionate word was almost to hard to utter for such a cold relationship as theirs, but felt like a pact was being sealed with it. "We're going to have to talk to him"

Stephen laughed bitterly. "Marie, he's a grown up, I think it's a bit too late for heart-to-hearts"

Marie huffed, knowing the truth behind the mockery of her husband's voice. Her eyes shifted in mischief.

"Very well then" She announced, grinning as she neared the fireplace and lit a cigar. "I'm going to have to call in a favour"

The ash from the cigar landed back on the fireplace, which seemed to dance in the midst of the darkness, as if being threatened by some unknown force.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Okay, let's start by saying how incredibly hard it was for me to write a scene with all 5 characters in it. Hah, and I know it was a very calm one so it's bound to get much, much worse. xD.

Alright, _Comments_? What did you think of the parents? "Stephen" and "Marie" just came to me, I thought the name suited them. xD Comments on the reactions? Gary's and May's reaction most certainly differed, and Stephen and Marie are kinda different, or at least I tried to write them that way.. xD Much more to come. _Stay tuned!_

**_Midnight_** **_Mist_**


	4. Remembrance and mischief

A/N: Okay, early update because YAY I could get out of my writer's block (Holy molly I hope I didn't just jinx myself), and because I'm going away for a few days, so here's the update a little sooner. But not that much really. xD I'll be back in like 4 days. xD

------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: "Remembrance and mischief"**

"I'm sorry"

Misty giggled, light-heartedly, and blinked for a moment. "Gary, stop apologizing, nothing bad happened, it was just a little awkward, come on, it was to be expected, after all, I wasn't used to the Meet the Parents dinner, so I was a bit _fidgety_" She explained, as she leaned back into the lawn. They were in one of the hills of the backyard of the Mansion, where hoards of pokemon ran wildly through the place. Gary smirked, moved a bit further away from her, and leaned back, resting his head in her stomach. Misty's head snapped upwards with concern in her eyes. "Oh god, it showed, didn't it? I was too nervous!" bringing her palms to her face, she hid behind them, scolding her own transparency.

Gary rolled his eyes. "Yes, in fact, they don't know you as Misty, they know you as Nervy" he joked around, earning a rightful slap in the head from Misty.

"Hey!" She pouted childishly. "I'm currently your pillow, and beware" her childish voice turned deeper. "Pillows can be used as murder weapons" she said menacingly. But instead of fear, Gary chuckled, earning himself another slap in the head. He sat up, releasing Misty's stomach from it's pillow chores.

His blue eyes turned towards her, brightening. "Hey, wanna get out of this place?"

Her eyes shifted, suspiciously. "And go where?"

Gary crawled a little closer to her. "Remember that coffee house I took you a while ago, against your will?"

Misty glared at him, submerged in remembrance. "No. My psychiatrist advised me to suppress that memory". Gary stared at her, glaring, and raised an eyebrow, playfully. "Very well then" he said standing up, and straightening his shirt. For a second he remained silent, looking forward, making Misty raise a cautious eyebrow. He was up to something.

Gary suddenly looked down, to her startled face, and bent down picking her up princess like. "I don't mind kidnapping you again, you know... just to make you remember" Misty kicked the air freely trying to get out from his grip. "Quit squirming, you spaz!" He said trying to maintain his balance "You'll make us both roll down"

Misty, remembering they were in fact in a hill, panicked and started to squirm more. "GAH! Gary, are you insane, we're gonna die!" She said, clinging to his neck as if her very life depended on it.

Not that having Misty breathing down his neck was unpleasant, but the serious lack of oxygen her dearth grip on his neck was provoking could have been better thought out. "...aaair...!" he gasped, trying to breathe again.

"Letme down letme down letme dowwwn!" Misty started kicking again, tightening the grip around his neck.

Trying to hold her, walk properly, not lose his balance, and all of this without a proper oxygen supply was difficult enough, the kicking and squirming was only making it worse. Gary stumbled forward, and his eyes widened as he stumbled into a rock, making him completely lose his balance and fall forward.

_THUD._

Misty opened her eyes, utterly silent, feeling another rock stab constantly her shoulder. She looked at Gary, falling almost completely in top of her, their bodies crossing at their stomach. Gary groaned, sitting up, and looked at Misty in the ground, dumbfolded. He tried to suppress a snicker, but failed. "Hey, you _are_ a pillow!"

Her death glare was something to be noted. And feared, so receiving it, Gary stood up and took a step backwards, as he saw her do the same. "Uh... " Gary started, sheepishly. "Remembered yet?"

Misty clenched her fists, still glaring. "Oh boy, did I ever" She seethed, making Gary smile childishly.

The brunette coughed into his hand briefly. "Er, I suggest we get out of this place?"

Misty's rage seemed to subside for a brief second, and sighed, noticing the hint of desperation behind his request. She almost winced at how uncomfortable at his own home he was, because of his parents. She smiled again, rolling her eyes, deciding that there were plenty of occasions she could use to unleash her rage on him, so missing one didn't hurt. She locked her arm with his, and dragged him towards the front lawn, where the jeep was parked. "Fine" She agreed. "But next time, I'm picking the TV channel to watch" she smiled evilly.

Gary's triumphant smile wavered.

Just when he thought he had freed himself from that mid afternoon cheesy soap opera. He rolled his eyes, eying her and wrapping his arm around her waist. Oh well...

It some a price worth paying.

------------------------------------------

Delicate fingers were opening the curtain that covered the window that faced to the backyard. Marie sighed, rolling her blonde hair behind her ear. "She's a gold-digger, you know?" She informed, nonchalantly.

Stephen, sitting in the leather chair, didn't acknowledge this phrase as he continued to read the newspaper. Good grief, that woman was a royal pain. He rolled his eyes; sure, they had been an arranged marriage, but the two families had different wealth, and even though Marie had not been in any way, poor, her family company had been going through trouble at the moment. Stephen faintly recalled his own mother calling her gold digger behind her back. He let out a breath; those matters really didn't interest him.

Marie watched the couple storm off to the front lawn after what seemed like wrestling, and scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Stephen!" She complained. "Are you listening to me? I think he's very serious about this girl!"

The man rolled his eyes. "Good grief, Marie, he's..." His eyes wavered, trying to recall Gary's age. "A grown man! He knows better than that"

Marie huffed, with irate blue eyes that pierced her husband's scalp. Laying her hands on her hip, she looked away, giving him the cold shoulder. "I'm going to do something to save this family's good name, as you clearly never do" She accused. Stephen raised his eyes from the newspaper, eying her with mischief, a retort was stinging his tongue, he looked at Marie evilly, recalling their wedding, faintly; no... He had certainly not looked after the family's good name, had he?

"Do as you will, Marie, just leave me out of it"

Marie smiled, triumphal, as she walked towards the videophone. Dialling delicately, she awaited as the phone begun to ring in the other side.

A familiar face appeared on the other side. The man seemed surprised.

"Hello William" Marie greeted.

The blonde in the other side of the conversation shifted, surprised. "Marie Oak? It's been a bloody long time since you last rang, ma'am" a heavy British accent responded. Marie laughed, decorously.

"Yes... Will" her blue eyes shifted menacingly. "How has your father been, William? Still unemployed? No, right? Not after the stellar job we offered him"

William's brown eyes shifted a shade darker, raising an eyebrow. He shifted, uncomfortable. "Well... uh, of course, Marie, you've been an angel... is there" he paused "is there something I can do for you?"

Marie smiled, a glint of mischief in her eyes as she looked at the young man in the videophone. "Well Yes, William, as the matter of fact, there is".

William raised an eyebrow, letting concern wash over his sculptured features. His brown eyes squinted as he slightly slumped his shoulders, and turned serious.

Yes, he knew Marie Oak, not as well as he knew her son, Gary Oak, but he knew immediately, this was not going to be a fair play.

------------------------------------------

"Oh my god" Misty winced. "There should be a screening before letting anyone get up on the stage in open mic night" she laughed, as the singer sang along Whitney Houston and didn't get a single note right. The red head ducked and sipped her cappuccino that had a tower of cream on top, getting some cream on her chin.

Gary yawned, and rubbed his eyes, feeling the slumber kick in, as the night had already settled outside. He was going to need another coffee. Looking around for the waitress his eyes settled on Misty, and he suppressed his laughter, as he saw Misty was looking at the singing girl with half her chin covered in cream. "Hey, Santa, you have..." he said picking up a napkin and leaning forward to clean her chin, Misty, not quite sure what he wanted, backed away and started to avoid the napkin at all cost. Gary laughed at the absurdity of the scene they were making. "Stop moving, silly!"

Misty stuck her tongue out at him, and tucked her hair behind her ear. Some of it got caught on the cream, and her eyes widened as her hand flew to her chin, and came out white. How long had she been that way? She looked at Gary, who was leaning his head against the table, chuckling amusedly, and emitted a short high pitched squeak, blushing fiercely. Snatching the napkin from his hand, she brought it to wipe her chin, embarrassed and sinking into her chair.

Gary looked up, still laughing softly to himself, but as his blue eyes settled on her, all the amusement in him came to a halt. His eyes shifted as he looked at her; blushing intently, looking paranoid, all around her, her cerulean eyes darting around the room, as she sank into her seat, embarrassed.

He sat back straight, leaning fully into the chair, studying her, his heart caught on his throat, as suddenly the awful girl singing on the stage was almost a whisper to him. It was how he couldn't stop looking at the red head in front of him, or how his mind blocked out everything that wasn't her, but for a second he was a hundred percent focused on his tangerine companion.

He let out a shaky breath as a realization came on crushing down on him.

Sweet lords in heaven...

He was in love.

------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** To those who forgot, the word love was actually never mentioned by either Gary nor Misty in The flame and the ember. Seemed obvious, since they had only started a relationship, and had not actually met much longer before that. Sigh. How mushy. And eeeeevil.

Thoughts? Please drop em into a review:D

**Midnight** **Mist**


	5. Re introductions

Disclaimer: I don't really own that song. All credits go to the artists behind the song.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5—"(Re) Introductions"**

It was almost time for brunch in Pallet, or a quick snack before the big meal in the afternoon, but the mansion was unusually empty. Gary and Misty had wondered off to visit Delia; Misty's friendship with Ash's mom never ceased to impress Gary. May's parents had wondered off, who knows where, and as May found herself alone in the oversized mansion for the first time in a long time; Before her parents arrival, Professor Oak, even if absent from the main rooms of the house, had always been there, even if just in the lab.

So May walked around until she found the living room and grinned evilly as she hit the stereo and a blast of music erupted from it.

_One way, or another, I'm gonna find ya_

_I'm gonna get y, get ya, get ya, get ya_

_One way, or another..._

May smiled happily as one of her favourite songs came on the radio, and danced wildly through the living room. As lazy as she could be, she found she could be quite a bachelorette, since she had just rolled out of bed. Still clad in a t-shirt, socks, and parading around in just her underwear from waist down, she rock and rolled, playing the air guitar. "I'm gonna win ya, I'm gonna get ya get ya get ya..." She sang along, dancing madly and letting her hair bounce back and forward.

_One day, maybe next week, I'm gonna meet ya, I'm gonna meet ya_

_I'll meet ya_

She almost tripped as she heard the doorbell ring. Her blood pumping endorphins for the dancing workout, she grinned, and walked towards the main door, the music still loud in the background.

The doorbell rang again, and she rolled her eyes. "Gees, you're not gonna rot if you wait a sec or two, you know!" She shouted as she ran towards the door, grinning. As she flung it open, her eyes widened as a light blush arose to her cheek.

Wavy blonde hair framed the boy's intense brown eyes, as he raised an eyebrow, way too aware of May's lack in clothing. William snickered, letting his prominent cheekbones stand out. "Well, well, pet" he greeted "Aren't those lovely knickers" He announced, tauntingly.

May gaped, as her eyes darted downward as she remembered she was not even remotely presentable. "Ohmigod!" she yelled out slamming the door on his face, and ran back, full speed, cursing at herself underneath her breath. "Stupid.. stupid... need pants pants pants" she flew as she found her pants, and hopped back to the front door as she put them on.

Buttoning them and zipping them out, she let out a breath, and slowly opened the door again, finding the blonde staring strangely at her. May huffed, embarrassed. "Yes, may I help you?" She smiled widely pretending nothing had happened.

William chuckled huskily. "Hey, luv, the name's William, I'm an old friend of your brother" his british accent indicated he wasn't exactly aristocratic, but came from a lower class from Britain. May seemed impressed. "Wow..." she paused, and laughed briefly. "I didn't think he had any friends, where'd you meet him?"

"I'm a researcher, luv, or, rather, I'm bloody well tryin' to be" He explained frankly amused. May stepped back as William seemed to walk into the house uninvited. She sweatdropped, and coughed, uncomfortable. "Where's the lad, anyway?" he said, looking around, unimpressed.

May eyed him warily and closed the front door, very much aware of being alone with an almost stranger in her house. "The... _lad_, is not here. I think he's gonna come back anytime though"

William's eyes paused darting around the room. He hadn't been expecting that. Looking down for a flash, his brown eyes soon returned to assault hers. "Fine, luv, looks like it's you an' me then" he half smirked, raising an eyebrow flirtatiously.

May's eyebrows shot up. Who was this..._William_ that thought, foolishly, that he could out-flirt May Oak? She let out an amused breath, breaking out eye contact. Almost half an hour before her parents returned to lunch. She sighed, looking up to the newcomer. Yes, it was awkward, but she wasn't about it let it show anytime soon.

This. Meant. War.

A little over half an hour later, both of them sat in the couch, both out flirted to the top, staring blankly at the air. Probably the innuendo overdose left both their brains blank, but sadly, the flirt war had ended without any particular winner. What an unfortunate draw.

The doorbell rang again, disturbing the almost comfortable silence, and May shook her head, trying to gain back her concentration, standing up, she made her way to the door and flung it open. ON the other side, Gary, Misty, Marie and Stephen all stood uncomfortably. Apparently both couples had run to each other in the entrance and the awkward look on Misty's face almost made May giggle.

Walking straight forward, Gary entered and almost came to a halt.

His blue eyes widened as he saw William standing about, greeting them with a smug smile from a prudent distance, he opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't really form a thought, as he eyed the blonde with mistrust. "William" he acknowledged dryly.

The blonde smirked in mischief as he walked up to Gary. Gary shook his hand rather reluctantly but raised an eyebrow as the british man pulled him into a brief hug.

But Gary still wasn't comfortable. "What are you doing here?" he said, trying to conceal the distant suspicion tainting his voice. William rolled his eyes. "Rather excited to see me, you bloody wanker" the blonde joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere up.

Marie and Stephen barely acknowledged the boy with a nod, as Marie dragged Stephen to the dining room. "Don't get too chatty over there" Marie said happily. "Dinner is served"

Watching her parents leave, May sweatdropped, and rolled her eyes. She neared Misty but before she could even utter a word, William slightly shoved the stunned Gary to a side, approaching the two girls. "Wow, that one's a rude fellow don't ya think, pet?" William joked, this time talking to Misty who looked at him quizzically.

William put out his hand. "not even a simple introduction, 'ello there pet, I'm William" he took Misty's hands and shook it vigorously. "So you're Gary's girl, aren't ya a little treat"

May raised an eyebrow. "How did you know?"

The blonde just rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, the infamous Gary Oak in a sodding relationship? News spread around! Toots, you should have seen the bloke—"

"William" Gary interrupted the blonde, who looked back at him rather sheepishly. "Are you done?" He said threateningly. "Because if you don't mind I'd like to talk to you" he winced. "Privately"

The dining room door opened rather slowly. A tired looking Stephen stepped out. "Your mother sent to see what was stalling you" He said, obviously not pleased to run errands for his wife. "William, you are going to join us, right? You have business here. Feel welcome to stay as long as you want" Stephen said monotonously.

Gary looked back at William, who just raised an eyebrow, smirking, and winked at him. "Oh, lighten up, you wanker" he said patting Gary's back. "It'll be just like the old times."

"Oh dear god, I'm starving" May announced, dragging Misty back to the dining room. Gary watched them leave, and squinted his eyes as he found himself alone in the living room with the blonde.

Clenching his jaw, he turned to him with stone eyes. He wasn't at all pleased with this new surprise. He knew the foreign blonde too much to be comfortable anymore.

"Now, now, Gary" William said in his usual taunting voice "Don't wanna keep your folks waiting, now do ya? Your dad seems like a good bloke now" William smirked slightly again and made his way to the dining room, leaving Gary standing alone in the wooden room.

His blue eyes drifted and wavered, as they seemed to lose focus for a moment. Gary rolled his neck back trying to get over the overwhelming feeling that something was about to go very wrong. He knew William too well to know that his presence there meant trouble, he had befriended him, he had confided in him, back in his researching days, where he had no purpose in life, no destination, nothing to care for, before he had gotten to Pallet to work from his home, before... before he had met her.

Gary unclenched his jaw, and let out a weary breath before walking to the dining room.

Those days? They were long gone.

And to bring them back would be too much of a risk to take.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

As the title said, this was one more to the introduction to a new character. I don't really like introducing non-pokemon related characters, but he IS engaged with the story, but not that MUCH, if you get me Nyahahaha. I hope he doesn't come off as eeevil or something.

Also, things start to go spiral down starting from next chapter, so stay tuned:D

**Midnight** **Mist**

Review purty please?


	6. Define anxiety

Rated M for strong coarse language and adult content references. –nod- You have been warned :D

**------------**

**Chapter 6—"Define anxiety"**

Define the word anxious. Perhaps you'll get somewhat close to what Gary Oak was feeling in that precise moment. The brunette threw his head back, closing his eyes as he waited in the hall. Leaning back on the tapestry of the walls, he sighed. He had been there practically fifteen minutes waiting for the blonde wonder to come out of his given room. He was strangely relieved that his room was on his wing, and not in the other one.

Later than sooner, the door creaked open, revealing the british wonder walking out, quite ready to face another day. William didn't seem too surprised as his brown eyes settled on the brunette, staring piercingly at him.

"Well, you git, didn't know you were out here" he stated, smugly.

Gary just rolled his eyes, clenching his hands into fists. He wasn't in the mood for beating around the subject. "William, why are you here"

The blonde seemed to smirk. "Well, that's a comfy welcoming for an' old mate, innit?" At Gary's silence, he rolled his eyes. "Dear god, Oak, I'm here on business"

Gary wasn't really buying it. "You're father is a businessman. You're a pokemon researcher" His blue eyes wavered with mistrust.

William shrugged. "Just some errands, I suppose, gees, blame a bloke for tryin' to be helpful" William snorted not too politely. " Quite the trust issue we've got here, mate" his brown eyes glimmered with mischief. "You don't... think I'm gonna swoop in and steal your carrot headed luv, do you?"

Gary stood silent, raising an eyebrow, defiantly. William was on thin ice here.

The blonde smirked, rolling his eyes. "Bloody hell, you twit, I'm not gonna steal your sodding girlfriend" he paused, pondering that last word. "Sweet Jesus on a skate, Oak, who knew we'd ever catch YOU in a serious relationship" he laughed softly to himself. "Back in your researching days, sweet heaven, you were a god, using 'em, dumping 'em, quite the ladies man, only not" he laughed.

Gary shifted, uncomfortable. "William, that's not me anymore..." He mumbled, however, it seemed to run below the blonde's radar as he continued to ramble on

"I mean, for fuck's sake, remember how you wrecked up a little twit, Sodding hell, it was good to pick up the pieces right after the Oak tornado wrecked the little trollops up, they were always so vulnerable..."

That was enough.

Clenching his jaw, Gary shoved the blonde against a wall, closing in on him and pressing his arm against his shoulders, so he wouldn't move. Gary was really seething as he eyed the foreign with rage. "That's it, William" He glowered, rolling his head to one side to keep his temper at bay. "Not another word about that subject, you got me?"

William remained silent, as he looked down shocked at the ex-researcher that looked about to punch him in the face; but remained silent.

"Those days are behind me, I've changed, you're aware of that, right?" he almost shouted.

William's brown eyes wavered, looking down at the brunette that was somewhat shorter than him. He was dumb folded, slightly gaping at such display of hatred. Or whatever that blasted thing was. "Right, Gary, fine." He said throwing his hands up. The last thing he wanted was to pick up a fight. "you say you've changed, bloody hell mate, I believe you"

Gary let William go and backed up, leaning against the other wall, slightly surprised of his own actions. Jesus, where did that outburst come from? Gary let out a confused breath running a hand through his hair. "Look" Gary crisped his hands, feeling something that resembled nausea run him over. "Shit" he closed his eyes, dropping his head forward. Gaining back his own self, he looked back at William, who was looking at him as baffled as he could be. "Just... forget it", he shook his head. He had... he had to get out of there.

Not looking back, Gary turned around, and made his way to the other wing of the house. He had to talk to a certain girl.

Watching him leave, William threw his head back, feeling like a great load was placed upon his chest. What the hell?. Not four months ago, such a scenario would have been farfetched. Hell, not four months ago, he and Gary were chums, they were mates, they were actually friends. Sure, the way they handled women might not have been healthy, but hell, there was nothing wrong in between them.

Leaning his forehead against the wall, he remembered how alone he had been when he had first gotten to the researching field. His family economical situation hadn't been the best, Gary had always reeked of money, still, it didn't stand in the way of establishing quite a trustworthy friendship, and now...?

It was that sodding fate, or hell, whatever was up there, that had turned them against each other, although Gary probably didn't quite knew yet. William shut his eyes, and couldn't refrain himself from punching the wall. "Shit" he cursed under his breath as he grasped his pained knuckles. "Bloody hell..."

"Gary... I'm so fucking sorry" he whispered, before turning again and going back to his room to tend to his bleeding hand.

------------------------------------------

His blue eyes awaited anxiously as he knocked on the door on the other side of the house. He didn't have to wait too long until it eventually opened, and he couldn't help but smile.

"May" he said smiling, almost pushing her aside and walking into her room. May just raised her eyebrow at the light shove and gaped, playfully.

"Hey, bro, rude much?" She grinned. "You ARE walking into my domains, now grovel at my feet, you peasant!"

Gary couldn't help but fully smile at the brunette. It was nice to see she had gotten some of the old personality back. She seemed to fade away in the presence of their parents, after all.

"Right" he joked. "Look, May, I need to talk to you" he paused, as he saw her raise her eyebrow mockingly. "It's about our parents, I think they're—"

"Wait a little bro, hold your horses, what ABOUT your parents?" She said, unconsciously taking a step backwards.

Gary paused, warily, but shook his head "I think they're up to something, I don't know, It's all so... "

"What? Gary, come on!" May replied a little out of breath, going into stubborn mode. "Please, just try to make this work, I know it's hard, but I REALLY want to know what it's like to be a family, Gary, come on"

Gary raised an eyebrow "May, I swear, I'm not trying to boycott anything—" He paused. "I think it's something to do with Misty"

May groaned, doing a face palm. "Dear god, Gary, they've been nothing but nice to her!" She shouted, exasperated. No. They were so close to being a family, he was NOT going to blow it.

May was no longer listening. Gary sighed as he seized her from the shoulders, trying to at least make eye contact "Sis, come on, listen to me, listen to me!" May finally stopped struggling, and turned her eyes dejectedly to her younger brother.

"Fine, you know, perhaps I AM jumping into conclusions BUT—" he added before letting May intervene "please, promise me—I won't leave until you do, with an Oak's word of honour and crap—that you'll keep an eye out. Please, just that, it's like being on guard"

May didn't look at all too convinced.

"Please May" he practically begged "please... come on, for your little bro"

May pouted, looking away, and freed herself from Gary's grip. She seemed to ponder things, and looked back at Gary. She had never heard him say the word 'please' so many times. In fact, he practically didn't, except a couple of times here and then, and perhaps to Misty...

Misty.

Right, it was really about her, wasn't it? About them, Gary and Misty, as in, together. But then again... May just wanted to shut herself off in her fantasy world. She didn't want to doubt her parents. But Misty... she was a friend now, and Gary, well, Gary had ALWAYS been there. ALWAYS, even in the midst of his pokemon trip, or his researching days, he always kept writing to her. He always knew she loved letters.

May sat on the edge of her bed, in her quandary. Looking back at her brother's pleading eyes was what it took to make her give in. "FINE!" she said rather stubbornly. "I'll just... keep an eye out. That's it, Gary, I swear, and if you're wrong, I will kick your ass"

Gary visibly relaxed, letting out a breath, followed by a short laugh. "May. You always kick my ass" He chuckled. Fine, so it was because he never fought back, no man could ever hit a female after all, not even when they were 5 running around the house, racing for the last waffle. But he left that bit out, trying not to antagonize her.

"Thank you. That's all I needed" he finished, sighing.

------------------------------------------

Bandage in his hand, covering the wreck of punching a concrete wall, William remorsefully made his way downstairs. It was that blasted house, it got under his skin, he never knew who could jump out of what corner. Sighing, making his way through the living room, he found himself rather starving. With a shrug, he walked into the kitchen, they had told him to make himself at home, after all.

What he didn't expect was the red head sitting on the kitchen table, quietly reading a book. Misty raised her head and blinked, noticing the blonde a little stunned. "Oh, William, hi" she replied, smiling politely.

William froze, recalling every bit of distress from his prior conversation with Gary. The distress on his features faded instantly as he placed his usual mask on. "Hullo pet, don't mind me, I'm just a little peckish"

Misty continued on reading as the blonde made his way to the refrigerator and pulled out a simple can of coke. Opening it and gulping it, he sighed as he leaned back against the fridge.

Talk about an uncomfortable silence.

However, Misty seemed to be oblivious to the usual tension between two strangers. William shut his eyes, and threw his head back, cursing himself. He cleared his throat "So, luv, Oak's your first boyfriend, right?" He raised an eyebrow, letting his usual low class British accent seep out.

Misty looked up from the book, closing it politely, willing to make small talk. She smiled at the boy "Yeah, it's been great so far, I—"

"Feel a bit in disadvantage?" William completed the sentence for her. Misty blinked, perplexed, and frowned not understanding the statement. At her silence, William blinked in return, feeling the need to explain himself. "You know, with the track record he's got."

Oh. Misty looked down at her book a little aloof, before shaking her head. Of course! It was stupid of her to believe Gary hadn't had girlfriends or possible love interests before her, not with all that he... travelled. He didn't have to tell her all about it, after all, Misty never had mentioned Rudy.

"Well" she added rather uncomfortable. "I didn't presume he was a bit more... experienced in this than I am—"

William's snort cut her off again. "Now THAT's a bleeding understatement"

Even her thoughts faltered, she could feel her thoughts stuttering. Still, no big deal, but the twinkle in her eyes had been teased. And the one thing more powerful than her conscience had been awoken.

Her curiosity.

"Uh..." she pondered, her lopsided smile giving out to a fully serious expression. "Well... how _much_ of an understatement?" Misty never knew how much she would regret such foolish question.

------

**A/N:** Oh may gawd, so in a hurry. Can't talk, must go!

Now. I'm SO sorry at the delay. I really really am. The thing is that when I said to myself; SELF; It's time to update, my mom sprung these long vacations on me. I hardly had time to pack my things, I couldn't even update TT. Also, Life's been kicking me around lots lately. And.. –sigh-

Well, hopefully you'll undertand.

And fear not. William is not here to seduce Misty. xD He can't out-hawt Gary. xD Nevah!

**MIDNIGHT** **MIST.**


End file.
